Cas and Dean cuteness
by how.to.train.your.deanmon
Summary: Dean takes Cas out for their third anniversary and fluffy cutness ensues


Castiel stepped out onto the war, soft sand of the San Andreas beach and felt the cool salty air wash over him.

"Wow Dean," he breathed, "It's gorgeous…"

"Yeah, you are." Dean replied, sweetly pressing a small kiss right in the middle of Cas' forehead.

It had been three years since they had started dating, and for this Dean really wanted to make it special. He planned for months and months, trying to find something that would put the 29 year old kindergarten teacher in his happy place. Eventually, he remembered a conversation they had about a year ago.

"I was supposed to go when I was 13, but financial mishaps stopped us."

"So you're seriously telling me you've never been to the beach? Come on, man!"

"Yes, Dean, that's what I'm saying."

After remembering that, Dean immediately started researching beaches and resorts that were within their limited budget. He finally found a one bedroom condo that he could afford, but he would have to take and extra shift at the garage. But now, seeing the absolute elation splashed across Castiel's face, it was worth every grueling second.

"Shall we?" Dean gestured towards the shoreline, grabbing a basket and blanket from the trunk and tossing a twenty to the driver, mumbling, "Keep the change."

"We shall." Cas smiled, linking his fingers through Dean's free hand.

Dean led Cas out to a more reserved area of the beach, away from the screaming kids and scolding parents stretched out across the wide expanse. He unrolled the blanket, spreading it out over the downy soft sand before plopping down and starting to unpack the basket.

"Turkey and mayo, ham and cheese, salads…" Dean murmured to himself as he pulled out the contents and laid them out on the blanket. First, a few sandwiches, followed by two little salads and a couple sodas.

Cas chuckled quietly, thinking to himself how incredibly Dean-like this was. His boy wasn't a romantic, and Cas was surprised he had even remembered his anniversary. It would have been way too over the top if Dean had gone and done the whole champagne-and-catered-dinner thing.

Dean smiled seeing the little look of complete contentment spread across Castiel's gorgeous face. He knew that Castiel understood he wasn't a mushy ball of cuteness like his boy there, but he had tried his hardest to make this an anniversary that Cas would never forget.

"Dean, this is so sweet…" Cas trailed off, unable to find words to express the situation.

"Okay, Cas, you know I suck at all of this relationship stuff, but I need to talk about this." Dean started, voice cracking as he forced out the last word.

"Dean, you can talk to me about anything, you know that." Cas placed a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder soothingly.

"Um, I just really need to tell you… How do I say this." He rattled on to himself, green eyes dropping to the ground, then locking intensely onto Castiel's stunning blue ones.

"Cas, I know that you're not the happiest with yourself, but I look at you, and all I see is absolute perfection. Before we met, I was in a really bad place, but you gripped me tight and pulled me out. These three years I've been happier than I ever have been. I never want to let you go…" He fumbled with a small box, sliding it out from his back pocket and clutching it tightly behind his back.

Cas' eyes filled with tears, touched by the sweet words his boy was telling him.

"Castiel Novak, I love you more than, oh, I don't know, bacon cheeseburgers!"

Cas chuckled, the sound bordering on hysterity.

"That's an awful lot, then." He giggled.

"Well, you know what I mean. What I'm failing at asking is, will you marry me?" He slid the box out from behind his back and opened it, revealing a gorgeous titanium and gold swirled band.

Cas' breath caught in his throat, eyes widening with that bright sparkle Dean had come to know and love.

Just as Dean was getting worried by Cas' lack of response, panic catching his chest, he was tackled, slamming into the ground and almost knocking over their lunch.

With Cas' heavy weight pressing on his chest, he felt tiny kisses being dotted all over his face.

"Yes," Cas breathed between kisses, "yesyesyesyesyes."

Cas sat up, suddenly serious.

"Dean, with you, it's always been yes."


End file.
